Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter device, and more particularly, it relates to an inverter device including a protective cover that covers an inverter device body portion.
Description of the Background Art
An inverter device including a protective cover that covers an inverter device body portion as an option in order to conform to safety standards having a raised protection rating relative to a standard inverter device is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-303778 (1994).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-303778 discloses an inverter device including an inverter device body portion. Both side surfaces of this inverter device body portion are provided with multiple ventilating windows (slits) for venting air inside the inverter device body portion. This inverter device is provided with blind plates for occluding the ventilating windows. The blind plates are provided with multiple claws. The multiple claws are fitted into holes of the ventilating windows so that the blind plates are mounted on the ventilating windows. The blind plates are individually mounted on the multiple ventilating windows, respectively.
However, in the inverter device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-303778, the blind plates for occluding the ventilating windows are individually mounted on the multiple ventilating windows, respectively, and hence mounting workability for the blind plates (protective covers) is poor while the number of components of the blind plates (protective covers) is increased.
Furthermore, even when the size and outer shape of the inverter device body portion are fixed, the size of the ventilating windows and the shape, the number, the size, etc. of slits that the ventilating windows include may be varied according to the capacity of the inverter device. In this case, it is necessary to prepare the multiple types of blind plates according to the size of the ventilating windows and the shape etc. of the slits that the ventilating windows include, and hence the number of components is further increased.